


Seems Like It's Been Forever

by LaPetiteLouve



Series: Familia Ante Omnia [9]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pack Feels, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteLouve/pseuds/LaPetiteLouve
Summary: Duncs has nothing against the Canadian road trip.  He's Canadian himself.  But, over one full week?  With little success?  And away from his longstanding partner?  He's got something against that.
Relationships: Duncan Keith/Brent Seabrook, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Familia Ante Omnia [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549498
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Seems Like It's Been Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the feels. Title from Where'd You Go, by Fort Minor. ABO are mentioned but not explicit. I will probably write a fic that goes more into that later on, but for now, enjoy some 2&7 fluff.

Duncs huffed and watched the clock run down. The horns sounded, the fans cheered. Duncs stood up and followed the white jerseys down the tunnel to the locker room. He sat down and zoned out through Coach’s postgame speech. Zoned out through Jonny’s and Kaner’s too.

“Duncs,” Coach called.

Duncs looked up at the sound of his name and stood up. He hesitated briefly. “Uh, we could have had that game, we were right there with them. Gotta be relentless, gotta get pucks deep, gotta make smart decisions. We have to dig deep and find that drive to pull out a win.”

“Gentlemen,” Coach nodded, stepping out of the room.

Duncs grouchily tugged at his Velcro straps. He zeroed in on Jonny as the Alpha paced around the locker room, spending a few minutes with each player. Duncs frowned as Jonny bypassed him completely. Well, shit. Duncs huffed and continued undressing. Duncs quickly peeled his base layers off and hurried to the showers. He stepped into the cubicle in the corner and twisted the hot water on. He stood under the hot water, melting under the warmth. The steady stream loosened some of the tension in his shoulders. His back ached slightly. The things he’d give for one of Brent’s massages right now. _Soon,_ he reminded himself. The water flattened his hair to the back of his neck and his forehead. Water dripped down his face. Sharpy promised him that he’d drop by to visit Brent and the pack. Duncs growled softly and shut the water off. He grabbed a towel and rubbed himself dry, toweling through wet hair. He wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out. He slid back to his stall and started changing. He ignored the rookies’ unsteady expressions and quick glances. Duncs glanced up as someone stood in front of him.

“Whatever it is, it stops now. We fly out tonight. And we need you to keep calm and not let it get to you, because it affects the room,” Jonny quietly stated.

“Whatever,” Duncs snapped.

“What’s going on with you? You’ve been like this all trip. It’s not the losses, you were just as bad last night after the win,” Jonny furrowed his brow. “You’re not injured, are you?”

“Don’t fucking talk to me about injuries right now,” Duncs growled.

“So it is an injury. C’mon Duncs, you’re a vet, you can’t be hiding that shit from us right now. Not with…” Jonny dropped off.

“With what?” Duncs stood up, fire in his eyes. “With fucking Smitty? Or hell, Shawzy? Or fucking Cal? I’m not fucking injured, okay? Just fuck off,” Duncs waved him off. He sat back down and hunched his shoulders. He glanced up briefly, catching the matching shocked looks in the locker room. The mood dampened further, reeked with disappointment and wariness. Duncs listened to Jonny huff once before he walked off. Duncs shuddered and crossed his arms over his chest. _Just a couple more hours._ He hurried to finish dressing and patted his pockets for his wallet, phone and keys. “Hey,” he stopped in front of Jonny’s locker. “I’m heading out. I’ll meet you at the airport?”

“Wait what? We’re heading to the airport in two hours!” Jonny looked up sharply. “Where are you going?”

“Out. I’ll see you at the airport in two hours,” Duncs vaguely answered. He ignored the way Jonny called after him and snuck his way out of the Bell MTS Place. He burst out of the building, hat pulled low over his eyes. Duncs inhaled the crisp Winnipeg air and licked his lips. He avoided the major crowds and started walking down the street. His phone buzzed in his pocket. _Probably just Jonny,_ Duncs reasoned. It stopped, then it started again. Frustrated, Duncs yanked it out of his pocket and answered. “What?” he growled.

“Tough game, eh?” Brent chuckled. “Hope you didn’t scar the kids too much.”

Duncs crumbled a little bit. “Hey Biscuit,” he answered tiredly, scrubbing a hand over his face.

“You doing okay? That was a tough road trip. At least you murdered Calgary, fucking Calgary,” Brent continued.

“Brent don’t,” Duncs warned.

“What’s wrong, Duncs? Talk to me,” Brent replied. “Wait, where’s Jonny? Put that boneheaded captain on for a minute.”

“I’m not with them,” Duncs whispered.

“Can you repeat that?”

“I said I’m not with them right now,” Duncs huffed.

Brent paused. “Then where are you? Are you alone right now? Why are you alone? Are you kidding me, Babe? You suck at timing! You’re gonna miss the plane. I’m not there to keep you out of trouble–“

“Brent, just shut up. Shut up,” Tears prickled in Duncs’ eyes, threatening to well over. “Please, just. Just stop for a bit.” He stopped walking and glanced away. He could still see the Bell MTS Place. Could still hear the fans cheering. Duncs pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled shakily. “For fuck’s sake.” He breathed deeply for a minute. “Brent?”

“I’m still here,” Brent said. “Just a few more hours. Just a little more and then you’ll be home. You want me to wait up for you?”

“No, no, you’re injured, you need your rest,” Duncs shook his head.

“I think you need me more than I need a couple extra hours of sleep. I don’t have to be up early tomorrow. The pack will be home to take care of everything. “Where are you right now?” Brent asked softly.

“Around the Bell MTS Place,” Duncs answered.

“Just hang around there and talk to me, okay? I swear, Shawzy almost threw a tantrum because I told him he had to clean the living room up a bit. He just shifted and sat his ass down on the couch and refused to move. I gave up and we went to go visit Haany,” Brent chuckled quietly. “How are the kids? How’re Adam and Kirby?”

“So much better than Kaner and Jonny at that age,” Duncs reminisced. “I don’t have to knock on their door at eleven at night because they were arguing over a lamp being on.”

Brent laughed loudly, jovial and light. “Definitely better than Jonny and Pat. I don’t think I’ve ever heard the rookies fight yet.”

“Well, that means when they will it’ll be pretty bad,” Duncs grinned slightly.

“Eh, anything they come up with will be tame after what we’ve been through,” Brent countered. “Sharpy came by a few times. Told me you bullied him into coming to visit.”

“He woulda came anyway, the fucking prima-donna,” Duncs muttered.

“Gotta love the sharpshooter,” Brent teased.

Duncs snorted. “I really don’t.”

“I know, I love you too,” Brent responded seamlessly.

Duncs stood, a little dumbstruck. Even in a different city, a different province, a different country, no one knew him like Brent. His chest ached. Duncs frowned.

“Hey, cut it out. I can feel you stewing over there,” Brent interrupted. “I’d smack you upside the head right now.”

“You can barely move,” Duncs pointed out.

“I know,” Brent groaned. “But I still would.”

“I know,” Duncs softly murmured. They stayed on the line, no talking, just breathing and centering themselves.

“Hey,” Brent said. “Go get a ride to the airport before you miss the plane. And remember not to terrorize the rookies. And I’ll see you when you get home, okay?”

“Wait,” Duncs croaked.

“Duncan,” Brent cut in. “You gotta get back to the team right now. They need you right now. You have me. You always have me. But you won’t have me if you miss the plane, so move your ass and get to the team. Okay? I’m gonna hang up now. I love you.”

“I love you,” Duncs rushed. He sighed and flagged a car down to take him to the airport.

Duncs approached the tarmac and stuck his hands in his pockets. He nodded and offered a small smile when Boqs glanced in his direction.

“So, nice of you to show up,” Kaner appeared at Duncs’ side.

“I wasn’t far,” Duncs answered.

“Kinda makes you think,” Kaner nodded in the general vicinity of the rookies. He patted Duncs’ shoulder. “Last stretch. We’re almost home.”

“I’m not homesick,” Duncs replied instinctively.

Kaner smiled knowingly. “Sure, but you’re definitely missing a part of you.”

“Since when did you get so wise?” Duncs chirped.

“I’m old now!” Kaner laughed, eyes crinkling. “C’mon, just a couple hours of flying and it’s home sweet home.” He stepped forward and slung his arm around Boqs. He integrated himself into the conversation so easily, laughing and joking as they headed towards the plane.

Duncs trailed after them as they boarded the plane. He found a window seat and sat down. He sighed and tipped his head back, eyes slipping shut.

“Hey, the rookies are shifting! And only the rookies!” Kaner announced.

“Unbelievable! They get away with so much now! They never let us shift on the plane,” Stromer complained to Brinks.

“Favoritism!” Brinks hollered.

“When we wanted to shift on the plane, we were told to wait until we got home!” Stromer egged on.

“When we wanted to wrestle in the back of the plane, we were told to quiet down and go watch a movie,” Brinksy added.

“We let you get away with more things than Kaner and Tazer back in the day. The pack was smaller and stricter than it is today,” Duncs reasoned.

Stromer twisted around on his seat and rested his elbows on top. “In Arizona, we didn’t really have a pack. There were wolves, but it didn’t act like a pack.”

“Some teams aren’t as fortunate to form a pack,” Duncs shrugged.

“Oh yeah! In Edmonton, it was just me and Davo. But, Davo lived with Nurse and I think he finally moved in with Drai,” Drake piped up.

“Boston has a big pack. Same with Washington,” Jonny added from somewhere in the back. The conversation died out, Brinks, Stromer and Drake talked about college and OHL experiences, Kaner and Jonny chatted quietly in the back.

Duncs settled against the window and settled in for a long flight. He reached for his tablet and scrolled through the library of movies that he and Brent had. He picked one of the newer ones and plugged in earbuds.

“No, Adam! Where are you going?”

Duncs looked up as Boqs sat down in the aisle, as the wolf tilted his head to the side and plopped a paw down on Duncs’ bag, which had taken residence in the empty seat. Duncs leaned over the back of the chair. “Hey Carpy, you mind if I throw my bag with you? It’s a wolf thing.”

“Sure man. I’ve never seen packs this affectionate. Vegas enjoyed a cuddle pile once and a while, but never on the plane,” Carpy placed Duncs’ bag next to his own.

“Sid spoiled us but he never let anyone shift on the plane. Except Guentzy, one time,” Olli recounted.

“Crosby’s an interesting one,” Duncs said as Adam bullied his way under the armrest, into his lap. “If you’re gonna stay here with me, better get some rest. Otherwise the jetlag will get you later.”

Adam sat up and frowned at him, before turning around and leaning into the aisle. He barked once and a massive mess of black and tan fur appeared.

Kirby grinned at Duncs and curled up on the flooring between the seats. He yawned widely and rested his head on his paws.

“Are you comfortable?” Duncs laughed quietly, snapping a picture of the two for Brent later. And maybe Shawzy, if he wanted chirping material. Duncs rested a hand on Adam’s back, finding it easier to drift off.

Duncs awoke to the prodding against his elbow. He blearily blinked at Adam, who had shifted back and dressed. “Hm, thanks,” he rasped.

Adam grinned blindingly. He had to have been up for a while.

Duncs stood up and grabbed his bag from Carpy. He stood next to Jonny and Kaner as the team filed off the plane. “Who’s taking who home?”

“I got Alex, Kirby, Adam and Saader,” Jonny answered.

“Can you take Kuba, Brinks, Stromer and Drake? I gotta give Seeler a ride home,” Kaner asked.

“Sure,” Duncs agreed. “I’ll see you all at home.” He rounded up his wolves and hustled them into the car.

“Shotgun,” Kuba said.

“Kuba, you’re with the older kids, we don’t fight over shotgun,” Drake snickered.

“Don’t make fun of the rookies when they’re not around to defend themselves,” Brinks said primly.

“As if you haven’t,” Drake rolled his eyes playfully.

Duncs drove them home peacefully, meaning all three wolves in the back were on their phones while Kuba stared out the window. One uneventful drive later, Duncs parked the car in the garage. “Alright, bed. All of you. Off day tomorrow, spend it wisely.” He left the car and followed them inside. Duncs toed off his shoes and immediately headed for the stairs. He pushed his bedroom door open and smiled to himself. He stripped out of his suit and changed into sweats, before neatly hanging his suit up again.

“Mm, Duncs?” Brent snuffled awake. He sat up and rubbed his eye. “Did you jus’ get back?”

“Yeah, go back to sleep, just gotta brush my teeth,” Duncs stepped into the bathroom and flipped the lights on. He brushed his teeth lazily and rinsed his mouth. He stooped over the sink to wash his face and stood up, his back plastered against Brent’s chest. “Thought I told you to go to sleep?” he teased, wiping the water away with the towel.

“I haven’t seen you in a fucking week, cut me some slack,” Brent said, hooking his chin over Duncs’ shoulder. He sighed and pressed a gentle kiss to the skin above the collar of Duncs’ long sleeve shirt. “Missed you so much.”

Duncs twisted around and gingerly rested his hands on his hip. “C’mon, do it properly.”

“If I do, we might never get to bed,” Brent laughed against his lips, indulging in a sleepy peck. “I’m so tired,” he dropped his forehead on Duncs’ shoulder.

“Told you so,” Duncs smiled, navigating them back to bed. He settled them down on the mattress and wrestled the covers over them. Duncs pressed a smile into Brent’s chest, head pillowed on his shoulder. “Hey,” he whispered, patting around blindly for Brent’s hand.

“Hm?” Brent hummed, lacing their fingers together.

“I missed you too.” Duncs grinned in the darkness as Brent squeezed his hand three times before, slipping off to sleep, nestled in his bed, in his room, with his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it. :D cheers! also happy President's day if thats your thing


End file.
